Have you two met?
by SingleSweetBluebell
Summary: The result of two people squashing their true feelings and mis-communication.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, for those that have read my other story i'm sorry to jump onto another story when I have one last chapter to go, but needed to post this one and get it going :) Will promise to finish other story before continuing this one, it will only be short.

* * *

><p>Arthur:<p>

"Can I get you another one?"

With effort, I looked up into the pretty green eyes of the barmaid, whose hand was hovering uncertainly near my recently emptied glass. I shrugged.

"Sure. Why not."

Topping up my whisky, she bit her lip for a few moments before blurting out "Are you alright sir?"

I glanced up in surprise, unaware until this moment that bar staff cared about their customers lives. Probably a ploy to get their customers to drink more. Deciding to play along, I sat up straight and looked her directly in the eye.

"If you must know, I'm not."

"Oh?" She queried, her eyes soft. Dammit, she was a good actress.

"No. I'm confused."

"Confused about what?"

I still couldn't believe she was pretending she cared, and I somehow admitted why I was so miserable before I had realised what I'd said. "A girl."

"Ah. Thought it might be. A handsome gentleman like you would hardly be on your own." With a cheeky smile, the barmaid turned to go. Her words irked me, and I somehow felt the need to put her right.

"No. You don't...understand. What's your name?"

"Rose."

"Well Rose, I thought I loved her. But then we kissed and she's been avoiding me since. So I got the impression she didn't love me back and I'm trying to move on."

"Hmmm." She pondered. "Sounds complicated."

"It is." I muttered, downing my whisky and beckoning for another. She waved my summons away and took my glass from me.

"But I'm sure drowning your sorrows isn't going to help. You want to move on? Do it sober. There are plenty or beautiful women in this bar."

Sighing, I glanced around, none of them taking my fancy. I just kept seeing bits of Ari in them. Like one of them having her hair colour. Another her smile. Another her eyes. But like they were just crude copies and didn't quite catch the full beautiful effect. Didn't catch the glossy waves and hint of red that Ari's hair had, or the full lips and wide smile she threw my way each day, or the deep emotions that lurked in her eyes, and how the soft brown seemed to suck you in until you wanted to stay there, locked in her gaze, forever. Fuck. I was in love, and so not ready to move on.

"Screw this." I said, turning away.

The barmaid looked up from cleaning her glasses. "None of them appeal to you? You were staring for quite a while!"

"I was...looking. For something I can never have."

"Well, it strikes me that this girl doesn't want you. Have you tried talking to her about it?"

I shrugged moodily. "What do I say? That I _think_ she's avoiding me? No way, I'd sound like an obsessed teenage girl! And I don't want to hear that she doesn't want me. Not after loving her for so long."

"Maybe you won't." She said softly.

"Oh, I will. She's too good for me."

* * *

><p>Ariadne:<p>

"He's way too good for me."

"Ari, you're a complete idiot."

"I know." I was sitting with my best friend Becky and contemplating my situation over stress-aiding food (i.e. chocolate cake and wine).

"He kissed you. You like him. What is complicated about that? Just tell him you like him, for Christ's sake, before I chuck myself out of a window or something!" Becky sighed dramatically and took a sip of wine.

"But what if he doesn't like me? After all, it was a distraction."

"A distraction for what?"

I pursed my lips. I so wished I could tell her about my job, but it was a recipe for disaster and Cobb would be furious.

"Just a job thing." I said quickly, and gulped some wine.

Becky narrowed her eyes. "Are you a spy or something?"

I laughed. "I wish! Then I'm sure I would be taught how to read body language and know what he really felt."

"Well he kissed you, whether it was for a distraction or not, so just enjoy the moment."

"No, I can't spend my days debating in my head whether he likes me or not, he's probably got loads of girls after him anyway. I need to move on."

"You're gonna let this guy go? Of course I can't judge, because you won't let me meet him or tell me his name!" She paused, glaring at me. "But if you've liked him for this long..."

"Exactly. I've wasted so much time confused over him that I haven't had a chance to meet other men. I think...I should date again."

Becky surveyed me dubiously. "Do you even know_ how_ to date?"

I sighed forlornly. "Not really."

"Well, my friend has recently met this new guy a few weeks back, and we were both going to go on this double date on saturday, but Ash is taking me out to this posh meal with his parents," She stopped to share a long-suffering look with me, we both knew his parents hated her, "So why don't I ask her to set you up with one of her guy friends and you go out with her instead?"

"Won't it be a bit awkward that I don't know anybody?"

"Oh I'm sure you'll get along fine. Relax, what could go wrong?"

We both smiled and leant back, sipping our wine like there were no worries going through our heads.

* * *

><p>Arthur<p>

"Why pink? I would happily take any other colour _but _pink."

Rose smiled and pinched my cheek. "Because pink suits you so!"

I ruffled her hair and pulled the offensive tie from my collar, wincing as I took in my new suit. I wasn't exactly a fan, but Rose loved it on me and insisted I wear it this saturday.

"So who's this double date with again?"

She shrugged. "No idea. My friend pulled out and set me up with her other friend and asked me to set her up with a guy I know."

"What's this girls name?"

"No idea."

"Well aren't you a bundle of information!"

Shoving me, she said "Why are you so interested?"

"She could be a total psycho for all I know. I'm only fearing your safety, my dear." I winked at her.

Snorting, she said "Yeah, it would be me protecting you! You're not exactly what I'd call macho, Arthur." Still sniggering, she picked up the pink tie and tied it back round my neck. "Now, you're going to wear this so we match, ok?"

Sighing, I turned away as she bustled off to get her outfit. I usually wouldn't care about clothes, but Rose seemed to be obsessed with them, always insisting me match, because it was 'cute'. The cuteness was starting to wear off, If I was honest to myself.

"Don't you dare, Arthur," I muttered to myself, glaring in the mirror. "You need to move on from Ari and go through with dating Rose. Stop. Whinging."

"Say something honey?" Rose popped back, pink shoes in hand. I averted my eyes from them, smiling innocently.

"Just saying how the tie is growing on me."

An enthusiastic smile lit her face, and she skipped (yes skipped) towards me.

We stood side by side in the mirror, her smile bright and mine clenched. Not that she seemed to notice.

"It's going to be so _fun_! What could go wrong?"

What indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my gosh. I am a terrible person and I know I haven't updated for like 2 months, but I swear I have nearly finished chapter three so it will be uploaded soon too to make up for the wait. SORRY!

* * *

><p>"So <em>then<em>, she went back into the shop _demanding_ for the manager like a complete _embarrassment..._"

He paused to knock back his drink and guffaw loudly. I repressed the urge to stick a carrot in his gob and call him donkey. I could see him peering at me as he laughed, clearly wondering why I wasn't shrieking in hysterics. Quickly, I forced out a weak chuckle which seemed to satisfy him as he launched back into his oh-so-funny story. I reached for my wine glass desperately and downed it, feeling a sliver of joy when the last few drops drained away.

"Gotta go get a refill!" I blurted out, before literally running away to the bar.

The date was not going well. The guy infuriated me, the other couple was late, and I was drinking alcohol far too fast, which meant I would have to stop soon before I got drunk and carried away with donkey dude. I sighed internally. Becky would think I was being picky, and I did promise to give the whole dating thing a try, but it seemed so...trivial. Kevin (aka donkey dude), certainly was an ass. His view of women consisted of sex and amusement. To be honest, I was pretty much flattered that he hadn't made some sexist, scathing comment about me yet, though the way he greeted me to my chest rather than my face at the start of the date wasn't exactly an encouraging omen.

As if snooping on my thoughts, an irritating call came my way.

"Ari-Wari, they're here!"

Sorry, I didn't think I had changed my name to 'Ari-Wari'...

"Arieeee! Come meet my good friend!"

Fuming, I grabbed my wine glass, turned round and bellowed "I'm coming!" without looking at the couple beginning to make their way over to my obnoxious date. I stormed my way over, took one look of the beautiful girl who had set me up with this fool, and instantly disliked her. Then I chastised myself for being so shallow and moody. So, taking a deep breath, I planted a smile on my face, just when Kevin felt the need to jump in.

"Rose, this is Ari-Wari-"

"Ariadne!" I corrected him, smiling forcefully.

"-And this is Rose, a good friend of mine. Ex-girlfriend actually, but we don't have to talk about that Rose, don't want to make Ari-Wari or your new boyfriend jealous." Kevin roared with laughter whilst Rose cooed and twittered and I stood there awkwardly, silently fuming.

Still, not wanting to be rude (unlike like some people, ahem Kevin), I held out my hand and said politely "Pleased to meet you."

"Aw!" She practically screeched. "You're so cute; I don't know why Becky never made up meet before! I assure you, we are going to be best of friends by the end of this evening!"

I resisted the really bad urge to burst into derisive laughter by biting my cheek painfully.

"Shall we go to our table ladies? And where's that man of yours Rosy-posy? Escaped already?" Kevin strolled off arrogantly and I stared after him and wondered what was wrong with him. And what was with him constantly rhyming people's names to form a ridiculous nickname. Why am I HERE?

I barely had time to form an escape plan before Rose threw her arm through mine and linked with me, beaming at me like I was her bestest buddy. Which she probably now thought I was. Again: WHY AM I HERE?

Once at the table, Kevin pulled me down next to him and Rose sat opposite him, saying something about her boyfriend getting drinks at the bar. I didn't catch the name, because I was zoned about thinking about how I could be at home eating truffles and watching CSI without anyone bothering me. Seriously, just about then I realised that I actually loved being single.

Arthur wouldn't have minded me wanting to stay in. He would've sat down and joined me and we would've spent the evening criticising the show.

Yeah, dream on Ari.

"Arthur!" Rose shrieked.

Oh, you have to be kidding. Her boyfriend was called Arthur? That was a horrible coincidence. Clearly, fate hated me right now.

Sighing, I turned to greet this Arthur guy who was no doubt going to be an annoying reminder of my fantasy when my jaw dropped.

Firstly, because he was in a pink suit that did _n__ot_ suit him.

Secondly, because he was gorgeous, and I had to stare.

Thirdly, because it was only then that I realised I must've pissed fate off more than I had known.

Because it was Arthur.

_The_ Arthur.

My Arthur. Except he wasn't mine, he was hers.

My hatred returned at full vengeance.

Arthur locked gazes with me, and I could tell his brain was working furiously like mine. Me both relaxed our faces into polite expressions of interest, both experts at deceit and lies.

Keith stood up and clapped him on the back, all the time looking him up and down in distaste as if comparing Arthur to himself. (There's no comparison, trust me.) Rose, meanwhile, went over and smacked him on the mouth, cooing about how the suit was _so _his colour. (What are you, a colour blind chimp?)

Then Rose turned to me. "Ariadne, Arthur. Arthur, Ariadne." I stood and extended my slightly shaking hand, grasping his cool, firm fingers and resisting the urge to do a kidney punch with my other conveniently free hand.

Yes, I was angry. Unreasonably, maybe. But how dare he not tell me, or any of us, he was dating someone? I mean, it was so...sneaky. And how did he not click at the fact that I had a double date tonight and so did he might mean it could possibly be the same one?

Men.

Luckily, (for him), the waitor came over and fussing began over meals and such. Whilst everyone stared fixedly at their menus, me and Arthur caught each others eye over the tops of our menus and, as if psychic, said in unison "I need the bathroom." As Keith and Rose murmured in response, we both got up abruptly and stalked off to the restrooms. There was a door leading to the corridor that held the mens and womens, with a little alcove in the wall at the end, and Arthur pulled me into it whilst I tried to brush off the tingle I felt as he touched my arm.

We both appraised each other, waiting for the other to start. Well, if he was going to be a gentlemen and insist on ladies first, who was I to argue?

"So. Rose is your girlfriend. Nice of you to tell us."

Arthur winced slightly, but managed to pull off an incredulous look. "Why do I need to tell any of you? Eames would take the mick, Yusif wouldn't be interested, and Cobb...well, he's stubborn. Keeps trying to set me up with...this other girl." Arthur dropped his gaze from mine as I frowned in disapproval.

"And me?"

Arthur looked back up and smiled slightly. "I didn't think you cared."

"Of course I care, idiot! You're so-"

I broke off, realising Arthur had tricked me as he smirked in delight.

"Oh, very good, har de har de har. I'm still mad."

"Why?" He inquired.

"Because-friends tell each other everything."

"Right. So then why didn't you tell me about _Kevin._" Arthur said his name in disgust, and that was when everything clicked.

Arthur didn't like Kevin.

Cobb kept wanting to set him up with a girl.

Cobb doesn't know many girls.

Cobb knew I liked Arthur.

"Did Cobb try to set us up?" I blurted out the thought before I could restrain him and stood there, mortified as something flickered in Arthur's eyes.

"Yes." He said eventually.

A blast of hurt went through me. Clearly, Cobb had tried to set us up and Arthur had rejected the idea.

"Well, I'm sorry you have to spend the evening with me when I'm not good enough to be in your presence. I'll just leave you an Rosy-Posy to it." I snapped angrily, all set to flounce out, snatch up my bag, clip Kevin around the ear and run out of this place. Typically, Arthur being the oh-so-calm analytical point man, had to have the last word.

"Ariadne. Stop. Why are you so angry?"

"Because we kissed in the dream and ever since you've been off with me and it's really starting to piss me off!" Once again, the fuming words bubbling up in my mind just tumbled straight out, and I cursed again. His face was unreadable as he stepped closer to me.

"Ariadne, you've got-"

"Arthurrrr!"

Simultaneously, we both sighed in annoyance, and smiled slightly at each other. Whatever our differences, we were always alike. Which is why, this time, I actually thought carefully over whether I should say what I was thinking before saying it.

"Why are you with her?"

Arthur stepped away from me as Rosy-Posy came trotting down the corner. "I don't think that's any of your business."

Whoa. Where did that coldness come from?

We both neutralised our expressions as Rose put her hands on her hips and trilled "There you are! I thought you'd gotten lost or something."

Ok, so I'm usually a good girl. I mean, my line of work isn't exactly innocent, but I'm the nice one in the group. The diplomat. Which is why it probably felt like a good idea to be let off the hook for once and be, well, a total bitch.

"Sorry Rose! Arthur here had a bout of nasty diarrhoea and I was just advising him on the best remedies." I turned to Arthur and smiled sweetly. "It seems to be a recurring problem. I hope it clears up soon!" With a charming smile, I stalked out of the corridor and headed for the table, intending on grabbing up my stuff and doing some serious stress eating. But then I spotted Kevin, waving at me and winking as his eyes roved over my body, and I realised I had the opportunity to twist the knife even further into Arthur. He was going to be a jerk to me? Fine. I'll happily return the favour.

By the time Arthur and Rose sat back down at the table, with Rose looking a bit flustered and Arthur angry, I was cuddled up to Kevin with his arm around my waist.

"Hey you two! I was just thanking Kevin for ordering for me. Isn't he a gentleman?" I cooed.

Arthur's eyes narrowed a this. He knew I loved my independence from the one time Eames tried to order for me and I severely threatened him. I. Like. Independence.

Rose smiled weakly in response, her eyes flickering between me and Kevin. I could see her realising how much Kevin was attracted to me and she felt jealous, leaving me to realise who dumped who. Well, why not bring it up?

"So, Rose. Tell me all about Kevin. Is he a romantic?"

Rose swallowed as we all looked over at her. "Well, no men are romantic. You know what they're like." She laughed uneasily, whilst Kevin shifted uncomfortably.

"Really?" I said in mock surprise. "'Cause Kevin was being ever so romantic earlier, making me laugh, you know." I turned to smile at Kevin who was looking more and more like christmas was coming early.

Rose couldn't have been more different, with coldness etched on her face. I glanced subtly across at Arthur, and was surprised to see a small, knowing smirk on his face as he leaned back and folded his arms. He knew my game then. Well, the night should just get more interesting.

"Is Arthur a romantic? He doesn't look the type - no offence." I added innocently as I smiled at him.

"Oh, none taken. But believe me, looks can be deceiving." And without further ado, he pulled Rose towards him and engaged her in a smooch.

Oh, please.

I felt Kevin stiffen beside me and threw a look his way, seeing the rage beginning to form in his eyes.

Well, rage is a passionate emotion.

I leaned subtly into him and smiled mischieviously, waiting for the perfect moment. Kevin noticed my presence and looked down and saw the suggestiveness of my expression. He too, saw this as an opportunity to get back at Rose, which was amusing because that was what she was doing to him. Ditto me and Arthur.

Could the night get much more devious?

Apparently it could.

Because that was when Kevin leaned down and kissed me. And it was awful.

We broke apart just as the waiter set down the drinks, and I tried to look flustered and pleased. I smiled happily across at Rose as if thanking her for bringing Kevin, and only met a frosty stare in response as she pulled her hand out of Arthur's to get her drink. I expected to see Arthur looking all smug and wise, but he looked livid. He was too good to show it in his expression, but I was trained to look into the eyes, and I saw fire dancing in them.

For the first time in the evening, I felt chagrin. Clearly, I was provoking romantic feelings in Rose for Kevin again, ruining Arthur and Rose's relationship. Jeesh, I didn't like being a bitch all of a sudden.

I tried to downplay my act. "So, Arthur. What do you do?"

"I'm a banker." Arthur's words were cold and stiff.

"Really? Is it interesting?"

"Oh, it has its...perks." Arthur cocked an eyebrow at me, and I quickly looked over to see if Rose and Kevin were looking. Luckily, they weren't, though they made no attempt to have their own conversation, they just stared at opposite spots in frigid silence. Awkward. I turned back to Arthur and mouthed 'Sorry', jerking my head towards the unhappy couple. He too looked over at Rose, and shrugged dismissively.

Why are men so hard to read?

I continued the conversation. "Really, what perks are these?"

"Hmm, well I get bonuses that some people could only...dream of."

I smiled, picking up on his disguised meaning. "Wow, sounds tantilising."

Arthur leaned forward, staring into my eyes. "Oh yeah, when I get these bonuses, it tastes so...good."

Woh. I exhaled heavily, trying to blink myself out of his sexy spell.

Wait. Rewind. Did he say taste?

Was he talking about the kiss?

"Wow. You sure sound lucky?" I said it uncertainly, trying to desperately find out more without being too obvious in front of them silent but listening Kevin and Rose.

"Well, I don't know. I sometimes think that these bonuses are out of my league, though my collagues assure me that they aren't." Arthur stared hard at me, and with a rush of understanding I realised this was what he was trying to tell me earlier.

"So..." I struggled to bring us to an understanding. "You like these bonuses a lot?"

There was a pause, and Arthur opened his mouth.

And Rose butt in.

"Arthur! We're out of drinks! Do you and Kevin mind getting us some more please?"

Shut up moron!

Arthur smiled politely and said "Of course." Him and Kevin rose and went off to the bar, where I could see Kevin engaging Arthur in conversation, looking serious.

I smiled over at Rose, and recoiled in shock as she placed her hands on the table and leaned across with an expression of venom.

"Ok, bitch. Let's get this straight. Kevin still loves _me._ He clearly only kissed you to make me jealous, so don't be running away with ideas that he'll be yours, 'cause he won't. He's _mine._"

I fought down the laughter again and tried to appear calm and not look at her like she was completely batty. Which she was, obviously.

"What about Arthur?"

She laughed coldly, and I looked at her in amazement as I realised the cute, friendly persona was just a facade.

"Well, a woman likes variety. She likes to play the field a little. I can't help it two guys want me." She shrugged and smirked.

Oh dear Lord.

"Well thank for that chat, I'll try to remember that tonight when me and Kevin have wild sex at my place."

Rose was just looking ready to pounce like a lioness when the boys returned, Kevin looking equally angry and Arthur equally amused as I was. Guess me and Rose weren't the only ones to share a deep conversation.

As soon as Arthur set her drink down for her, she beamed up at him in thanks and threw her arms around him suggestively.

"Why don't you come back to my place tonight?" She said in a stage whisper, looking over at me and smiling slying.

And is was just about then that two peoples self control burst on the table: mine over my laughter, and Kevin's over his anger.

"Will you just STOP!" He shouted. There was a hush as people looked our way, and I tried to control my hysterics as Arthur gazed at me in concern.

"Rose. You're always trying to make me jealous, can't you see I'm moving on?" As if proving his point, Kevin reached for me and tugged me to his side. My laughter ceased instantly.

"Um. Hate to interrupt, but I'm a little confused." I tried to wriggle my way out of Kevin's grip. "I thought you were trying to make Rose jealous too Kevin?"

Both Arthur and Kevin rolled their eyes, and I saw Arthur shaking his head at me.

"Are you kidding?" Kevin screeched. I was trying to kiss you to show her I had moved on, to try to get her to stop embarrassing herself. I mean, this guy is clearly just a pawn."

"Well what was I meant to do? You never gave me a good reason for dumping me and then you don't return my calls! By setting up this double date I thought we could get talking again and you would realise you made a mistake! But clearly, you prefer a slut like her than a -"

"Shut up!" Kevin and Rose stopped their warfare and stared up in fear at Arthur, who was on his feet and looking ready to strangle Rose. "You do not talk like that about Ariadne, Rose. Oh, and also, can I mention: I only went out with you as a distraction to get over Ariadne. Ok?"

Did this guy just admit he had feelings for me?

And...to have feelings for me kinda showed that he knew me. Quite well.

"Um..." I said uncertainly to the stunned couple gawking at me. "Would now be a good time to mention me and Arthur know each other?"


	3. Chapter 3

"We're leaving!"

"No! _We're_ leaving first."

"What? You think you can walk out on me _again_?"

"Yes, and I'd do it again. And again. And AGAIN. Got it?"

Me and Arthur stood there awkwardly looking upon the continued childish row between Rose and Kevin. The hopes of mine and Arthur's less than innocent revelations stunning them into silence had been unfortunately destroyed, seeing as all it had done was get them more riled.

"Arthur! I said we we're leaving!" Rose snapped.

Arthur shared an incredulous look with me, something Rose picked up on.

"Come on! Leave the slut and lets go!"

"I told you," Arthur said quietly. "Not to call her a slut."

Arthur was the calm one, the rational one. And people often underestimate him, thinking he wasn't dangerous, but they were wrong. He was.

God, he was sexy.

"Look. I'm going now. Bye!" I said cheerily, nearly tripping over my chair in my haste to get away. Unfortunately for me, my acting skills earlier had been a little too convincing, because Kevin eagerly followed me and took my hand as Arthur and Rose looked on furiously.

"So, your place or mine?"

Oh, you have got to be kidding me.

"Kevin, look...you're a really nice guy, but-"

"Look, you don't have to explain. I'm not a relationship slash love guy either. It's just sex."

"Urm, that's just it. I-"

"Ok, well it's not just sex. It's _great _sex!" Kevin beamed at me as we reached the exit of the restaurant.

"Kevin! I. Don't. Want. To. Have. Sex." I said firmly.

"Oh stop playing hard to get, you saucy baggage." He murmured demurely.

What the heck is a saucy baggage?

"Ok. Think whatever you want. I'm just going to go now..." I shuffled out of the door and headed towards my car when I realised...he picked me up in his car.

Kevin strolled out and took my arm. "Come on darling, stop this pretentious act. There's only so much you can deny."

Pulling my arm away, I could feel all the anger that had been building up all evening about to come flooding out. However, a smooth voice beat me to it.

"Sorry Kevin. Ari already has a ride tonight." Me and Kevin looked up blinking in the headlights that had just fallen upon us.

"And yes," Arthur added, "You can take that as an innuendo."

Amazed, I raised my eyebrows at him and could've sworn he dropped me a small wink.

"Coming Ari?" He inquired.

"Um." I tried to recover myself from the daze I was in. "Yeah, yes thank you. Bye Kevin." I said robotically, scuttling over to the car. Arthur got out, like a gentleman, and opened the car door for me. It took every ounce of my strength not to collapse into his arms there and then.

Driving away, I glanced back at Kevin, who stood there with Rose now next to him, both of them staring after us with their mouths open, and I couldn't help it. I laughed. But it was justified. Ok, it wasn't. But it was God damn hilarious.

The drive grew silent, but I caught little glances from Arthur in my peripheral vision. It got to the point where I just wanted to do the awkward turtle to break the tension. How do you tell if it's sexual tension? I quickly whipped out my phone and texted becky that exact question. I didn't have to wait long for a reply:

'_Lots of eye contact, tense posture and heavy breathing of the guy. Omg! Does this mean you and the mystery date are getting on well? Yay!'_

I sighed. Where to begin.

'_What if you're avoiding his eye? And no it's not the mystery guy."_

I got another quick reply, but I was starting to attract more attention from Arthur, and knew I had to hurry.

'_Why are you avoiding his eye?'_

I avoided that question all together, and put my phone away. When Arthur was concentrating back on the road, I snuck a look at him. His knuckles were clenched round the wheel, and he sat upright in his chair? Does that count as 'rigid posture'? I moved on to the breathing, hoping it would be easier. Unfortunately, I couldn't really hear his breathing over the engine, and it caused me to just stare at his chest in hope I could analyse the rise and falling of his chest. What was wrong with me? Arthur chose that moment to look over again, and caught me ogling at his chest. Great. He probably thought I was staring at his muscles. Not that they weren't hot, they totally were.

Shut up Ariadne.

The car drew to a stop outside my apartment. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, then Arthur looked over at me and cleared his throat.

"You know, I was only joking when I said about the innuendo."

"Oh! Sure." I gulped.

"Oh good, I just wanted you to know that before I offered to walk you to your apartment door in case you thought I was trying to take advantage." Winking, he got out and opened the door again (why was he so perfect?), and we headed upstairs. On the way, I had a mini panic attack in my head about the whole issue of rattling the keys outside the door, and how that's meant to be the perfect opportunity for a guy to kiss you. Hurriedly, I got my keys out of my purse ready so there would be no lingering. Not that I would mind if there was.

I reached my apartment and turned to Arthur, unsure of whether to invite him in or not.

"Do you, want to-"

"Thought you'd never ask." Arthur laughed.

"Oh. Ok. Um, one second." I fumbled with the keys (so much for being prepared) and quickly stuck them in the lock, only for them to jam.

"Dammit!" Arthur looked at me surprise as I exclaimed in frustration. "Sorry. This evening's been a bit stressful."

Arthur reached over, curved his hand over mine, and smoothly turned the key and unlocked the door. "Yeah," He agreed. "That's why I think we should talk."

Keeping his hand in mine, he pulled me inside, slammed the door, and pushed me against it.

"Now. Shall we get our cards on the table?"

"Aren't you mad at me?" I whispered.

"No. You did me a favour. I was trying to kid myself that Rose was 'the one'. As if."

"You mean you don't believe in 'the one'?" I tried to conceal my anguish.

Arthur sighed and half chuckled. "No. I mean I've already found 'the one'. It's just a question of whether I'm her one too."

Pause.

"I need a drink." I said dazedly as I stumbled away from him and towards the kitchen. Arthur followed, that intense look on his face that always got my pulse racing. Shaking, I poured wine into a glass, waving it at him as a way of offering. He shook his head, a small smile curving on his lips as he folded his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"So," I said nonchalantly. "Who is this girl?

"Do you really want me to spell it out?"

"Well, yes, actually Arthur. Because all this time you've been giving me mixed signals, especially tonight, and I don't know what to do or say and then you go off with Rosy Posy and I thought you seemed really happy with her, but then you say you only dated her to get over me, and that just leaves me confused and annoyed!" I finished to draw and breath and glug my drink. God, love was exhausting.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed, because I'm a tad tipsy and if I talk anymore I'll embarrass myself." I made to stride past Arthur, but I tripped over something, probably a hair. Arthur, of course, caught me, hauling me up in his arms and heading for the bedroom. He lay me down on the duvet, and as my eyes started to flutter closed I felt something soft press against my forehead.

"Night Ari." He whispered softly, as if he kissed me on the head all the time.

The last thought that lingered in my head was that I was going to be really annoyed if this was all a dream or a drunken illusion...

* * *

><p>Just a short one to tickle your fancy! Sorry, thought it would be too long as a final chapter, more impact with just a short chapter about the morning after Ari's drunkness, and how she's convinced she made it all up until she sees Arthur making breakfast...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I finished it! Yay! Took me long enough *eye roll*. Truly sorry it took so long, I'll try not to let it happen again, it's been a crazy few months but I'm on summer holiday now so I can devote most of my time to writing.

Thanks for your patience and your lovely reviews, means a lot :)

* * *

><p>What a crazy night. Somewhere I had clearly pushed the boundaries of reality and fantasy and now I wasn't even sure what had really happened. Clearly the scene with Arthur had been fake. I mean please, he's a total sex god and I am bumbling idiot. Blush warmed my cheeks as I remembered the restaurant scene and my totally obvious and desperate making out with Kevin. Ew. That could be one of the contributing factors to the gross taste in my mouth right now.<p>

With a groan, I rolled over and dangled half my body out of bed, grasping to the half-sane point that if I was halfway out of bed then I was nearly achieving my goal of actually getting out of bed. Giggling at the complete nonsense in my head, I slid onto the floor and blearily began to crawl towards my kitchen. I needed water. And cereal. Just the thought of my coco pops (yes, I accepted the fact I was childish) had me practically drooling.

However, most unfortunately, there was a barrier between me and my too-good-to-be-true cereal that sat enticingly in my kitchen cupboard: a pair of lean legs dressed in crisp trousers. My gaze travelled up the legs, neatly skipping the obvious crotch area, and landed on the torso where the 3 piece suit was completed.

Arthur.

Oh shit.

"Hi!" I said jauntily, as if I crawled around my apartment everyday.

"Hello." He smiled down at me bemusedly. "Need a hand?"

With effort, I pulled myself off the floor and tried to look normal, painfully aware of my bed head hair and surely smeared make up. "Oh no! I was just looking for an...earring! Blasted things keep running away from me." Blasted? Who says that anymore?

Just be yourself, I reminded myself. He likes that Ariadne, at least.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I didn't want to come across creepy and stalkerish but I was worried about your state of health this morning – by the way I had no idea how much of a total lightweight you are – and I came to check on you. I took your keys, sorry. Here." He handed me back my keys and a shot of warmth rippled across my palm. Then some of his words registered, and I scowled.

"Hey, it's only because I drunk so much at the restaurant," I faltered slightly, looking away, "Kevin drove me crazy."

"Seems we have more in common than we realised." Arthur joked, smiling warmly and causing my heart to jolt. "Rose just about drove me crazy last night, I realised that she wasn't right for me for a while, but only last night did I actually see her true colours. I'm sorry you had to see that, it wasn't fair to you." He said sincerely. Such a gentleman, I thought dreamily, before scolding myself for being vapid.

"No, I'm sorry I tried to make you jealous." I blurted, mortified.

"Jealous?" He queried quickly. An eyebrow raised, oddly making him look even more sexy.

"Why would you want to make me jealous?" He continued.

I had never understood until that moment how true 'saved by the bell' was. I breathed a sigh of relief, shot an apologetic glance at Arthur, and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ari? Get your butt down here, Cobb has a new job for us and it's a cracker, but we'll need a strong architectural structure this time so stop munching on your coco pops and get your brains in gear girl."

Eames, how delightful.

"Oh hi darling! How am I Eames? Oh I'm brilliant thank you, how about you?" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes at Arthur.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." He said seriously.

"Whatever, see you soon."

"Say hi to Arthur for me." He added sneakily before hanging up.

What the hell?

"What did he want?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, something about a new job." I said vaguely, Eames' parting line on my mind.

"Oh yeah, I've already done my research on that, it's a good one, I'm sure you'll love the challen-"

"Urm, Arthur, did you mention to Eames that you were out with me last night?" I interrupted suddenly.

"No." He said blank faced. "Why?"

"He has an unnerving sense of intuition that I'm sure will make work very unpleasant today.." I grumbled.

* * *

><p>"Oh <em>hi<em> guys. Mmm you look gorgeous Ari!" Eames' booming voice made me wince, which only made him grin wider as he leaned back on two chair legs and surveyed us with a twinkling gaze.

"Eames, I am going to trap you in my own maze of hell if you don't lower your voice." I threatened. I attempted to sweep past him haughtily but due to my dark sunglasses that shielded my still-recovering eyes from the sun I tripped over a chair leg and would've gone flat on my face, if not for a steady hand that caught my elbow.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"No problem." Said Arthur mildly. As we both went back to our desks, I caught Eames sharing a look with Cobb and cracking up silently. I resisted the urge to knock the chair out from underneath him.

Cobb came over, looking calm as always. His face was less shadowed and drawn than a few months previously – having his children back in his life had flicked a switch in him and shown I side I completely adored.

"Ari?" He said gently. "Did Eames mention to you the new job?"

"Briefly. He said it was tough one." I said this nonchalantly, unaffected by the challenge. Architecture was everything to me – the harder the job, the more I savoured the impressive outcome.

"Yes. The guy himself is an architect. I won't go into specifics now, but he clearly has a big imagination and we will need impressive structure in the dream. You up for it?" He didn't have any real question in his tone, and I smiled at how much he got me. I nodded eagerly.

"Excellent. Of course Arthur will know everything about this mark, where he studied, what experience he has, etc etc. You'll need to collaborate to get the perfect dream layout."

My smile flickered slightly. There was no insinuation in his tone but I couldn't help wonder if this was pre-meditated planning.

On cue, Eames called: "That'll mean a lot of _late _nights Ari. Working hard together. Alone. Are you sure you can handle that?" He asked with fake concern.

This time the urge was too strong, but luckily Arthur saved me the trouble by casually kicking the chair legs out from under Eames and causing him to topple to the floor. We all roared with laughter as he picked himself up, cursing angrily.

"Sorry." Arthur said innocently. "Just practising the kick." He winked at me, and the knot in my stomach loosened.

"Shall we get started?" He added, glancing at Eames who was now a safe distance away and still cursing under his breath.

"Sure. It would probably be best for you to tell me all you know and then we go into the dream and I have a go at some construction." I glanced at Cobb for confirmation. He nodded.

"I'll leave you to it then." He gave me a swift, searching look, smiled slightly, and walked off.

I didn't have time to ponder the suggestion behind that look before Arthur piled information on me and I got lost in the job.

* * *

><p>"Okay." I said wearily, with my head in my hands.<p>

"Got all that?" Arthur teased.

"Yes." I snapped. "Sorry. It's hard to compete against another architect. If this goes wrong, it's all on me."

"Hey," Arthur gently took my hand and jolted me out of my tiredness, "He's no match for you. I doubt anyone could be."

We sat there in silence for a few beautiful moments, until Arthur's eyes shifted to the dream machine.

"Shall we start constructing then?" He said ruefully, doing that gorgeous raised eyebrow thing again.

I sighed in defeat, but secretly I felt excited, like a child who had a lump of playdough in her hand and had the power to create anything at her will. This was my thing, my crutch, my hobby.

As I got up to go to the machine, I staggered slightly as a wave of vertigo swept over me. Arthur caught me before fell, of course.

"Ari?" His voice sounded far off and I struggled to bring myself back to sanity.

"Sorry...had a...weak moment." I managed to get out before collapsing into a chair.

Arthur bent down next to me, still frowning in concern. "When's the last time you ate?"

I came up blank. I had eaten nothing at the restaurant because everything had kicked off so quickly, but before then I couldn't remember. Arthur tutted when I told him this.

"I'm taking you out to lunch – no arguments." He ordered. I tried not to think about how sexy he sounded when he was like this.

Arthur pulled me up gently and casually put an arm round my waist to help support me. I saw him look furtively around for Eames as we crept towards the door, hoping he wouldn't pounce.

Of course, fate and me didn't really get on, so I wasn't really surprised when Eames' loud voice battered us.

"Guys! Where are you sneaking off to?" I turned wearily to see Eames strutting over, his eyes lingering on Arthurs' arm round my waist. This was getting ridiculous.

Holding my hand up as Arthur began to talk, I said firmly. "Eames. It is none of your business what me and Arthur do. We are all grown ups – at least me, Arthur, Yusif and Cobb are" Arthur sniggered and Eames shot daggers at him. "-And therefore I do not need to explain myself to you. Good day." And with that I stalked out the door with Arthur chuckling behind me. He wrapped an arm around my waist again just on the safe side, and I smiled happily.

"I like the assertive Ari." Arthur murmured in my ear, and I shivered in pleasure. Helping me into his car like a gentleman, he surveyed me in worry again, all the laughter gone.

"Seriously, don't collapse on me like that again. Eat in future."

"Yes boss." I said sarcastically.

"Where do you want to go?"

I directed him to a small, cosy bistro that was home to my most favourite brownies in the world. His face tightened slightly as he glanced at a bar a few doors down.

"What?"

"Rose works there." He said softly.

"Oh. We can go somewhere else-" I hastened.

"No." He cut me off. "This is where you're happy, and I like seeing you happy." He threw a furtive smile in my direction and got out, opening my door for me. I could smell the food coming from the bistro and the aching hunger within me made me wonder about my eating patterns. Lately, I'd been forgetting to stick to the whole '3-meals-a-day' rule because I was so stressed out about Arthur. I had thrown myself into my work to forget him, thus compensating for my lack of time to eat.

No way could I tell Arthur that, it would kill him.

The waitresses greeted me with enthusiasm; I was an old favourite. I didn't even have to order anymore. A searing cup of coffee and stacked plate of brownies was already heading our way, as we holed up in a set of armchairs in a private corner. Arthur watched me with both amused and stern eyes as I scarfed them down.

"I know I know," I mumbled through the deliciously rich mouthfuls of chocolate, "It's unhealthy."

He shook his head. "I'm annoyed because you're so hungry, why haven't you been eating?"

I shrugged and stuffed another mouthful in, therefore I wouldn't have to speak. Once the brownies were gone (Arthur declined having one, for which I was grateful as I do not share easily) we both ordered the lasagne and fell into easy conversation about the job. I'd forgotten how simple it was to work with Arthur, he kept everything so simple that all my qualms went away. I could do this job.

We dodged the topic of last night, but I could feel it approaching. I decided not to beat around the bush.

"Okay, so last night was awkward and confusing, and then I didn't help matters by getting tipsy." I began.

"Lightweight." Arthur quickly butted in before I could continue. I glared at him and he mimed zipping his lips in admonishment.

"But I'm going to clear up the confusion between us that's made our relationship strained since the kiss. "I'm-" I broke off, summoning my courage, then took a big breath and declared:

"In love with you."

I exhaled. Arthur had spoke with me, and a warm smile played about his lips. He took my hand.

"Of course I am, it all just weighed on whether you thought me rude to kiss you like that in the dream, or that I was simply using you as a distraction."

"I'm sorry I avoided you like that. I shouldn't have been a coward." I apologised. My breathing was easy now, my stomach untied, my cheeks flushed. Arthur was mine. _Finally._

"Ari-Wari!"

No. Freaking. Way.

Me and Arthur locked incredulous eyes with one another at the possibility that Kevin could possibly be ruining another moment.

I turned to the source of the caller. Kevin was standing at the counter, waving at me frantically. His smile slipped as he noticed who I was with, and a grim determination broke out in his expression. He began to come over.

I turned back to Arthur in panic. He was looking at me similarly and I just wanted to break out into laughter. This was a similar situation to the one in Fisher's mind. Where the consciences were noticing us and all we wanted was to be left alone.

Of course. The solution came to me.

"Hey Arthur?" I asked coyly.

"Yes?" He noticed my change of tone in confusion.

"Quick, give me a kiss." I repeated the words he had said to me in the dream.

Arthur looked at me in surprise, then the memory of the dream broke through and he grinned appreciatively. We leaned in and kissed so quickly I didn't have time to anticipate it in excitement. Our lips moulded together and we understood each other perfectly, moving around each others soft, warm lips without awkward collisions. Like the edges of a puzzle, finding each other at last.

When we broke apart, I wanted to look at Kevin's expression, but I didn't want to be obvious. Arthur took it out of my hands.

"Oh, hey Kevin! Didn't see you there!" He said jovially. We both burst out laughing as Kevin turned away and stormed out, fuming. Our laughter ended in another beautiful kiss, and I lost myself in his cool, careful touch.


End file.
